


Never Enough

by LarasLandlockedBlues



Series: Just Say Lass [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Rylen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarasLandlockedBlues/pseuds/LarasLandlockedBlues
Summary: Rylen finds a few moments alone with Abigail.From the Tumblr prompt: “Try to keep quiet…we wouldn’t want to get caught.”





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironbullsmissingeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullsmissingeye/gifts).



Spicy vanilla, musk, that rich herbal smell he can’t quite place, and sandalwood.

The feeling of her hand dragging along his chest as she passed by, as if she couldn’t be this near to him without reaching out, without making some sort of contact with him. He wasn’t in his armor, just a thin shirt, and her fingers caught skin as well from the gap in the front of it.

And just like that, his heart was racing, his palms slightly sweaty, and his breath hitched in his throat. He could feel himself hardening in his breeches, uncomfortably tight against the leather just from remembering the feeling of her small, soft hands on him.

What had the lass done to him? He couldn’t even think of any other time he had reacted like this to someone, and still after all this time, after how many times he’d taken her, he was aching for her now like it would be the first time.

A cautious glance around the courtyard revealed too many people, but up the stairs, maybe. They were near one of the towers, one of the ones not in use yet. It would be worth the dust and lack of furniture if he could just have a few minutes alone with her.

A few minutes was all he’d need to send her to heaven, and he wanted desperately to do so.

With a smirk he walked forward, his strides long and confident, and grabbed her small hand in his. “Come with me, Abigail,” he murmured, and when she noticed the look in his eyes she bit her lower lip and nodded eagerly.

They walked quickly up the stairs, half-jogging in their eagerness, quiet, giddy laughs escaping her throat beside him.

Always so keen, always so ready to run off with him for privacy.

Maker, what a lass.

He nodded at the soldiers patrolling along the battlements, trying to keep his face straight before he led her to the door of the tower. Pulling open the door revealed the dimly lit room, only one thin slit in the wall to let in sunshine. There wasn’t any furniture, just barrels and broken crates covered in dirty white sheets.

When she turned to look at him she quirked an eyebrow and smirked. “Romantic,” she teased, but she didn’t have time to say anything else before he cupped her face with his hands and lowered himself to her for a fierce kiss.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tangling into his hair, and let him guide her back to the wall.

“What’s gotten into you, stud?” she asked, pulling away and glancing up at him. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing shallow, her lips parted and rosier than normal from the passion of his kiss.

“I want you, Abigail,” he told her. “All the time, you’re – you’re all I want.”

For a moment she looked surprised, but a tender look came into her eye and she grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down to her for another kiss. Their lips crashed together, tongues tangling in an eager dance, and he felt himself lost in the taste of her, the scent of her filling his nostrils.

It was all too much, and he pulled away to hold her gaze. “Pull down your breeches, lass,” he told her, and she giggled as her hands instantly flew to the laces of her black leather breeches. His did the same, quickly untying them before he slid a hand in to free his already aching cock.

He needed her, and the eager way that she turned around to lean her hands on the wall to brace herself told him he wasn’t the only one who was desperate. Stepping forward he gripped her hip and slid his other hand between her legs, exploring and exciting her. She was already wet and he groaned, throbbing slightly when he realized it meant she had been thinking about him as well.

Guiding himself to her, he slid in with one fluid movement, thrusting in until he rested deep within her. She moaned, her breath catching and her fingers dragging on the stone wall they were pressed against.

“R-Ry, fuck, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she confessed breathlessly, and he smiled and closed his eyes as he enjoyed her words.

“Aye lass I can tell,” he told her, and tightened his hold on her hip and began moving.

The feeling of her hot and wet around him, stretched to fit him perfectly as if she were made for him, made his knees weaken but he continued his quick pace. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the empty room, and after a few moments she began whimpering. Soft love cries and moans greeted each of his thrusts and each time he pulled back to slam back into her.

She was beginning to get too loud, and he suddenly remembered the patrol outside the tower door. He leaned forward, pressing himself to her back, turning her face with one hand to hold her jaw so that he could whisper into her ear.

“Try to keep quiet,” he murmured, his voice ragged and hoarse, “we wouldn’t want to get caught, lass. Not when you’re enjoying yourself so much.”

“R-Ry, please, please, make me come,” she whispered, her begging urgent and desperate.

He wanted to lose himself at the sound of it. Instead he kept his hold on her jaw and captured her lips with his, muffling her sobs of pleasure while he slid his other hand from her hip to the sweet spot between her legs.

As soon as he began stroking her, swirling his finger against her pearl in rhythm with his thrusts, a subdued cry escaped against his lips. He doubled his efforts in response, the sound of his hips jerking into hers getting louder as he worked to push them over the edge together.

It happened at the same moment, when he felt her begin to clench around him. She broke away from the kiss with a shout of his name, and he groaned loudly as he slammed into her, going deep as he found his release.

For a moment they still moved languidly against one another, soft rocking motions of their hips as they tried to enjoy the aftershocks, while they attempted to catch their breath and regain their senses.

Finally she giggled, and pulled one hand from the wall to place it over her mouth as she looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide.

“Whoops,” she muttered. When she lowered her hand she revealed her radiant smile, and he lost himself in chocolate brown eyes before he suddenly pulled her to him for another searing kiss.

“Let the men talk,” he told her. “They all need to know you’re my lass.”


End file.
